you wanna know the DP paring names?
by jeanette9a
Summary: There was once a writer who decided that she wanted to collect all Dp parings, and put them up for everyone so they would know. It's not like she owned them at all she just wanted to know them. And yes I will update this document when a new paring name pop's up.
1. the list

There was once a writer who decided that she wanted to collect all DP parings, and put them up for everyone so they would know. It's not like she owned them at all she just wanted to know them .She looked and looked but still there were some parings that were unnamed. But she didn't lose hope and soon after some new paring names was posted, she added them as fast as she could to her list but still it wasn't enough… so she posted the list on DA, and some nice people helped her out.

But that got her thinking, if I can get the names out to the authors maybe they will be able to help more so she posted it here for you to read, and I hope you'll tell me if you know one that I missed.

And yes I will update this document when a new paring name pop's up.

Het Pairings:

Alicia / Wulf - Ruffing it in the woods.

Bertrand / Spectra - Melancholy Assistance.

Box Lunch / Youngblood - Pirate Food.

Box Ghost / Lunch Lady - Packaged Food.

Clockwork / Jazz - Timely Intelligence / Smart Clock.

Dan / Danielle - Young Blood thirst / Stolen Innocence.

Dan / Ember - Epic Fiery Hair Ship.

Dan / Sam - Evil Goth / Amethyst Blood / Broken Teenage Romance.

Dan / Spectra - Psychological Mess.

Dan / Valerie - Dark Gray.

Danielle / Dash - Carbon Copy Quarterback.

Danielle / Gregor (Elliot) - White Lie.

Danielle / Tucker - Techno Clone / Cloned Romantic.

Danielle / Youngblood - Phantom Blood / Young Love.

Danielle / Vlad - Cream Cheese.

Danielle / Wulf - Female wolf / Ghostly Strays.

Danny / Danielle - Sue Killer / 2D / Gender-Swap Clonecest.

Danny / Desiree - Haunting Desire / Deepest Desire.

Danny / Ember - Phantom Rocker / Phantom Punk Rock / Smells like Ghostly Teen Spirit.

Danny / Jazz - Sibling Secrets / Fencest.

Danny / Kitty – Phantom Feline.

Danny / Maddie- Mama's boy.

Danny / Paulina - Shallow Sapphire / Ghostly Prep.

Danny / Sam - Amethyst Ocean / Violet Haze.

Danny / Sam in their evil forms (as in, Control Freaks! Danny and Urban Jungle! Sam) - Blood Blossoms.

Danny / Star - Phantom Satellite / Star Gazers.

Danny / Valerie - Gray Ghost.

Dash / Jazz - Strong Smarts / Popular Psychology.

Dash / Paulina - Makeup Honor / Stereotypical Jock and Cheerleader Pairing.

Dash / Sam - Dumb Founded.

Desiree / Skulker - Traps Desired.

Desiree / Technus - Talkative Treacherous / Technological Desires.

Desiree / Vlad - Dawning Suns.

Desiree / Walker - Guard Granter / Wishing Jail.

Dora / Fright Night - Medieval times.

Dora / Poindexter - Retro Movie Faire.

Ember / Freakshow - The Freak behind Blue Eyes / Dark Fire.

Ember / Ghost Writer - Punk Poet.

Ember / Skulker - Hunter's Flame.

Ember / Youngblood - Punk Rock / Punk Pirate.

Freakshow / Jazz - Ghost Envy.

Freakshow / Lydia - Circus Freaks.

Ghost Writer / Jazz - Classic Cliché.

Ghost Writer / Sam - Purple Prose / Gothic Poetry.

Jazz / Kwan - The Supporters.

Jazz / Mr. Lancer- Teacher's Pet / Two to Tutor / Teacher and Student / Teacher and the Teached (shouldn't it be taught?) .

Jazz / Technus - Techno Babble.

Jazz / Tucker - Techno Smarts.

Jazz / Vlad - Psycho Cereal / Obsessive Meddler.

Johnny 13 / Kitty - Black Cat / Unlucky Romance.

Kwan / Sam - Jock Goth / Gothic Sports.

Kwan / Star - Sports Satellite.

Maddie / Vlad - Spurned Affection.

Maddie / Jack - Moronic Genius / Brain Cookies / Blue and Orange.

Ms. Manson / Box Ghost -WEIRD ONE! / Boxes of Deli Toothpick Cellophane-Twirlers.

Mr. Lancer / Maddie - What the heck / Concerned Parental Figures.

Mr. Lancer / Lunch Lady - All Meat Buffet / Classic Meat Cookbook.

Mr. Lancer / Spectra - School Spirit.

Paulina / Tucker - PDA Prep / Popular Techno Romance.

Sam / Gregor (Elliot) - White Amethyst.

Sam / Tucker - Veggie Burger / Ghost's Absence.

Sam / Vlad - Gothic Vampire / Rich Black.

Skulker / Valerie - Common Prey / Hunters United.

Spectra / Vlad - Misery Motivated.

Spectra / Walker - Insane Asylum.

Tucker / Mrs. Tetslaff – Now you can puke! / Work-Out Session / PDA Gym Schedule.

Tucker / Star - Twinkle Techno.

Tucker / Valerie - Hunter Silly.

Valerie / Vlad - Misplaced Faith / Secret Disaster.

Slash Pairings:

Amorpho / Danny - Anonymity Park.

Amorpho / Johnny - 13 changes.

Box Ghost / Danny - Boxed Phantom.

Clockwork / Dan - Meddling Minutes.

Clockwork / Danny - Temporal Trust / Tick-Tock Phantom Clock.

Clockwork / Freakshow - Dark Times.

Clockwork / Ghost Writer - History Books.

Clockwork / Skulker - Hunted Times.

Clockwork / Vlad - Rolex watch.

Dairy King / Vlad - Lactose Intolerant.

Dan / Danny - Haunted Past / Embraced Dark Side.

Dan / Freakshow - Dark Side / Control.

Dan / Ghost Writer - Blood Red Ink.

Dan / Tucker - holyshitwhysunnywhy.

Dan / Vlad - Doubly Evil / Bitterly Broken.

Danny / Dash - Swagger Bishie / Locker Bruise / Teddy Ghost.

Danny / Gregor (Elliot) - Nu Goth / Secret Keepers.

Danny / Freakshow - Pitched Tent / Publicity stunt.

Danny / Fright Knight - Halloween Phantom / Ghostly Trick-or-Frights.

Danny / Ghost Writer - Iambic Prose.

Danny / Jack - The WrongSick.

Danny / Kwan - Phantom Fumble.

Danny / Mr. Lancer - Literature Lovers.

Danny / Nocturn - Teenage Dream / Eternal Slumber.

Danny / Pariah Dark - Tyrannous Hope.

Danny / Shadow - Phantom Shadows.

Danny / Skulker - Callous Quarry.

Danny / Technus - Cosmic Cyborg.

Danny / Tucker - Savant Par / Best Boyfriends.

Danny / Vlad - Pompous Pep / Endangered Species.

Danny / Walker - Jail Bait / Ghostly Prisoner / Phantom Prison Bitch.

Danny / Wulf - White Fang.

Dash / Elliot (Gregor) - Unexpected results.

Dash / Kwan - Tight End.

Dash / Vlad - Go Packers!

Elliot (Gregor) / Tucker - Fake Bootleg PDA.

Fenton / Phantom - Pitch Pearl / Photonegative Narcissus.

Fun! Danny / Super! Danny - Great Divide.

Normal Danny / Enslaved Danny from "Control Freaks" - Enslaved Exemplar.

Freakshow / Johnny 13 - Spaghetti and Meatballs / Hypnotic Shadows.

Freakshow / Vlad - Twosome Lonesome.

Fright Night / Ghost Writer - Book of Shadows / The Nightmare Before Christmas

Ghost Writer / Jack - Ghostly Books.

Ghost Writer / Mr. Lancer - Dead Poets Society.

Ghost Writer / Technus - E-Rotica / Kindle

Ghost Writer / Tucker - Tech Support.

Ghost Writer / Vlad - Tireless Dedication.

Ghost Writer / Walker – Penslammeter.

Ghost Writer / Wulf – The Wolf Gift / Moonlit Adventures.

Jack / Tucker - Danny's worst nightmare / Fenton PDA / Danny May Cry In His Sleep.

Jack / Vlad - Pac Man (Good Ship Pac Man).

Kwan / Tucker – Quaker.

Kwan / Walker - Laws Of Games.

Kwan / Vlad - Not So Useful Distraction.

Masters / Plasmius - Striking Fear.

Mr. Lancer / Vlad - Forty-Year-Old Virgins.

Nocturne / Vlad - Sweet Dreams.

Nocturne / Vortex - Stormy Nights.

Skulker / Technus - Electric Hunter / Sparks / Generator.

Technus / Tucker - Techno Geeks / PDA / Technological Advancement.

Walker / Wulf - Esperanto Code of Conduct.

Femmeslash Pairings:

Box Lunch / Danielle - Phantom Lunch / Cute Little Ghost Girls.

Danielle / Dani Phantom - Inverted Narcissism / Yin-Yang Clone.

Danielle/Ember - Mistreated Ghost Girls.

Danielle / Valerie - Sweet Substitution / Vengeful Babes/ Spirit Hunt.

Desiree / Ember - Hot December.

Ember / Kitty - Bad Girls.

Ember / Paulina - Punkish Prep.

Ember / Sam - Somber Sear.

Jazz / Sam - Kit Kin / Jam.

Jazz / Spektra - Internshipping/Psychological Interests.

Jazz / Valerie - Fighting Spirit.

Jazz / Kitty - Feline Grace.

Paulina / Sam - Evil Alliance / Fake-Up, Make-Out / Shallow Amethyst / Purple Crystal.

Paulina / Star - Famous Satellite.

Paulina / Valerie - Hunter's Façade.

Principal Ishiyama / Ms. Tetslaff - Scary One / Adult School Girl Romance.

Sam / Valerie - Hide n' Seek.

Threesomes and Foursomes (moresomes):

Clockwork / Dan / Danny / Vlad - Just The Right Amount Of Crazy.

Clockwork / Dan / Freakshow - Hourglass Chess / Chaotic Chess.

Dan / Danielle / Danny – 3D / Black, White and Red and Green All Over /Phantom Trio, With a Side of Phantom Narcissism.

Dan / Danny / Vlad - Bittersweet Redemption.

Dan / Sam / Tucker - Broken Friendship.

Dash / Ember / Kwan - Rocker's Boys.

Danny / Sam / Tucker - Everlasting Trio / Triple G.

Danny / Ghost Writer / Vlad - A Lot To Learn.

Fenton / Phantom / Sam - Triple Blossom / Passion threesome

Fenton / Phantom / Sam / Tucker - Everlasting Pearl.

Desiree / Ember / Paulina - Commonly Broken Hearts.

Phantom / Danny/ Vlad - Pompous Pearl / Pitch Pep.

Ember / Jazz / Sam - Blacks and Blues.

Jack / Maddie / Vlad - Pacman^3 / Collage Triangle.

Jack / seme! Maddie / Vlad - PacQueen

Jack / Maddie / Masters / Plasmius - Striking Moronic Fear / PacKings and PacQueen / Bitter Ghostly College Square.

Jack / Masters / Plasmius - Old Room Mates.

Maddie / Masters / Plasmius - Striking Affection.

Sam / Tucker / Vlad - Bitter Manipulation / Phantom Replacement.

Character/item

Danny / Fenton Thermos - cream soup.

Danny / Girl's Locker Room or Bathroom – Bikini.

Danny / Ghost Zone - Otherworldly Romance.

Danny / Lamp - GhONt .

Danny / The Fenton Portal - Accidental Portal.

Danny / Wes - Unidentified Flying Ship.

Lancer / Briefcase - Constantly There.

Vlad / a muffin - Don't ask... / Muffin Flavored Froot-loops

Other:

Booooo-merang / Fenton Ghost Finder - Finders Keepers.

Danny / OC - Psychotic Sues.

Fenton Thermos / Fenton Ghost Portal - Capturing Spooks.

Ghost Weasel / Fenton Thermos - Love Sucks.

Special mention non parings:

OreoCookie = this term is not a paring, but more of a brotherly bond between Fenton and Phantom.

Badger Cereal = for the fatherly relationship between Danny and Vlad.

Heroic Amusement = for Fun Danny and Super Danny.

STD Trio = The hilarious nickname for Sam's, Tucker's, and Danny's friendship

Vlad Haters = For the Danielle and Valerie friendship.

College Buddies = For Vlad's, Maddie's, and Jack's friendship in college.

Ectoplasmic Fudge/ Parental Bonding = The Danny and Jack father-son relationship.

Maternal Instincts = The Danny and Maddie mother-son relationship.

Football Buddies = Dash's and Kwan's friendship.

Mean Girls = The friendship between Paulina and Star


	2. an old DP story who was rotting on my PC

**What a heck!**

**A discarded story I just posted because it was rotting on my computer. **

Seriously I can't believe this; I mean this should not even be possible. And to make it worse, I got stuck with them here to. And they don't know what is going on, and there is no way I'm telling them anyway.

For one he would "kill" me (not literally but) for it, and it could seriously put them in danger. Not to mention him and his friends, and it's not like I can be honest with him anyway, because that would spill that I know too much and that could ruin it all. I mean this whole world depends on me, to not spill what I know!

I don't know whose sick twisted joke this is, but it's not that fun. I mean I could probably have handled this on my own, but not while I have to baby sit the rest of them!

I don't even know how and why this happened!

I seriously consider banging my head against that brick wall over there!

But it's not like that is going to solve anything, now is it!

But maybe I could get him to help me without spilling it all, but he is going to freak out anyway.

Not to mention his friends would be totally overprotective, not to mention they would think I was a spy for their enemy, that lonely old fruitloop that is in dire need of a cat.

But I need to take charge for I am the only one who knows how to get around and even know a bit of what is going on.

Okay time to act.

I take a deep breath: okay people calm down!

First of all we need to find a place to stay, and find food and water.

Liz looks over at me: who made you the leader. She sneers at me.

I can't help but sigh: Liz do you know where we are?

Liz, looks at me with an angry scowl: I suppose you do?

In fact I actually do, believe it or not, but I actually know exactly were we are, and can't help but mumble:

A place we should not be…

Mike: what did you say I could not hear the last part, he asks with curiosity.

My eyes widen a little, I mean we should be careful, not everything is like it seems here.

Sara: what do you mean?

Trust me Sara I bet you will find out soon enough, just be sure to duck and take cover…

Liz: you talk like we are walking in to a war zone….

Mike: common it's not like something is going to jump out of a bush and attack us?

Sara: that only happens in movies.

Sorry guys but that wary well happen here, and you probably jinxed us.

Liz: that is ridiculous!

Something jumps out of the bush throwing boxes at us and screams: Beware!

I duck and the other stands there dumb founded.

Suddenly a white and black blur tackles the stranger and disappears.

You said what Liz?

Liz: I don't care just get these stupid boxes off me!

Mike: how did you know that?

Let's just say I know how this place works.

Sara: so you have been here before? She asks with hope in her eyes.

No, only read about it on the net, if those people only knew, I can't help but think to myself.

Common guys I know a place we might can get some help, and trust me what I'm going to do and say might seem weird but trust me we are better off that way!

Sara: okay…?

Liz: whatever!

Mike: I hope you know what you're doing.

Common guys this way, I say leading them out of the park.

-Line brake-

We finally reach a building.

Sara: Casper High?

Mike: why are we here?

Liz: I thought you of all people would bring us some were else than a school.

Ah, shut up Liz, we are going to pose as exchange student's, and we need a cover.

Mike: why should we not go to the police?

Trust me we are better off as exchange students from another country…

Sara: so where are we?

Amity park, Illinoi in USA, I answer flatly.

Mike: how in the world did we get over the ocean so fast?

Sara: and in the USA of all places?

Just be glad they speak English….

Liz: like I ever care, what language they speak….

Would you rather be stuck a place no one would understand you?

They shake their heads, than follow me, and no talking unless I allow it.

Liz: bossy much…

Liz! I can't help it, I face-pam.

-Line brake-

We walk in the doors, and I look around which way to go?

Liz: so "boss" where to now?

I can't help but sigh, not now Liz!

Then I see him, OMG I knew I would eventually see him, but it's like meeting a celebrity, but if I act like I'm meeting one, he will get suspicious. I need to calm down and be casual; I take a deep breath and walk over to him.

Excuse me could you please direct me and my friends to the principal's office?

He looks at me and the others: eh sure, but you might need someone to show you the way through the halls. I look at him with expecting eyes.

He sighs, this way he said and turns and walks a head of us.

Thanks….

Him: Danny, Danny Fenton.

Amy Literia, I smile and points to the others the red head is Liz, the blond is Sara and he is Mike.

Danny: nice to meet you all, he says in a polite voice.

Nice to meet you to, Danny.

Danny: so why are you guys here anyway?

Eh, we are exchange students from Norway…

Danny: that explains your accent….

-Line brake-

We finally reach the principals office.

Danny: just wait here and she will call you in, but I have to go now.

Bye Danny, nice meeting you, I hope we can meet again soon.

Phew! Now that that one is over, it's time to convince some grown-ups, that we have completely no idea where we are, and convince them to let us stay.

-Line brake-

5 minutes later:

Principal Ishiama: and you have no idea why you are here and where your luggage is?

No miss, but hopefully you will help us find a place to stay and let us in role here at your school.

I'll see what I can do miss. Literia. Thanks so much mam.

I walk out to the others.

Sara: so how did it go?

Hopefully, well….

Liz: I still don't get why you want us to go here, and not go back home….

Liz there is only so much I can do at this point.

Mike: I'm sure; Amy is doing what she can for us, at this moment.

-Line brake-

10 minutes later….

Ishiama comes out the door: I have found some places for you to stay.

She hands me a paper, I look down at it.

Okay guys the Manson's, the Folly's and the Fenton's said they could take us inn.

Liz and Sara, you will stay with the Manson's, Mike you will stay with the Foley's and I'll take the Fenton's.

Liz: do you have a crush on the Danny guy or something….

Liz, just… ugh forget it ….

We hear Ishiama over the intercom: will Miss. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, Miss. Manson and Mr. Foley come to the principal's office, right away, thanks.

Some minutes later they all show up.

Ishiama: so you are probably wondering why I have called you four in here.

I can see them visibly tens, luckily they don't have to worry, but I think they will anyway.

They don't know that I know, and are probably going to freak out, when they find out, that we are going to stay with them.

Ishiama: you will be housing these exchange students so I hope you will take good care of them.

Ishiama looks over at me and says: so have you decided who will stay where?

Yes mam, Liz and Sara will go to the Manson's, Mike will go to the Folly's and I will go to the Fenton's. I say with a smile plastered on my face. I look over at Sara and whispers to her: be sure Liz doesn't do anything stupid and gets in to a fight with the Manson's, K?

Sara only looks at me and nods.

We all walk out of the office, and Jazz walks over to me, with a happy smile and puts her hand out to me.

Jazz: hi, I'm Jasmine Fenton, but you can call me Jazz. And I understand you met my brother Danny.

Yeah, he showed us where to go…

I can't help but glance anxiously back at the others seems like Mike and Tucker seems to be all right, same with Sam, Liz and Sara. Sam and Liz seems to actually be friendly with each other, that's a good thing, it is better than I hoped. At least they are not cat-fighting, and Sara seems to be trailing behind, but that is just her personality.

I look over to Jazz, and try to say as casually as possible: so, who are the others?

Jazz: the Goth is Samantha, but call her Sam if you don't want to die and the techno geek is Tucker, you?

Well my name is Amy Literia, and the red head is Liz, the blond is Sara and that is Mike.

I wish the others good bye when we have to split up to get to the other's homes.

I hope the others don't do anything stupid….

We walk to the Fenton's household; I look up at the neon sign and the up-center.

I look at Jazz and Danny, are you guys interested in the outer space?

Because if I'm not mistaken that on top of your house looks like a UFO… I say pointing at the up center.

I can hear Jazz giggle, I look at her full knowing what she is going to say

Jazz: I'm not, but Danny is.

He looks at her with a pout on his face.

I smile, that is bad for you Jazz, I must say I agree with Danny the universe is sure a thing to be interested in, you never know what the next thing it's going to throw at you….

I can see Danny smirking at Jazz. She looks at me with a perplex look. I bend forward and say; it's like life you never know what you are going to get.

We walk up the steps to the front door. I get the feeling something is going to happen so I take hold of Danny and drag him out of the way, he yelps.

We fell down in some bushes and the next thing we know Jazz is covered in ecto-plasmatic goo and Jack Fenton with a Fenton invention.

I rise and dust myself off and stretch a hand to Danny.

He looks at me suspicious, I smile. I have a little brother who always play's pranks on me so I usually know when something is fishy and can usually get out of the way before something smacks me in the face.

He usually greets me with a surprise every time I get home, so it's just a reflex…. I twiddle my fingers. I can't help it….

He seems to take to my nervousness as me being embarest, instead of being nervous and being suspicious that I know his secret or the fact that I knew that was going to happen.

He smiles and takes my hand. We walk over to Jazz and Jack. I look over to Jazz.

Jazz you might want to take a shower, I don't know what the green slime is but I bet if you don't get it out of your hair before it dries you are going to have a hard time getting it out….

She stomps angrily out of there and up the stairs. I can't help but ask Danny.

Dose this happen often?

He smiles at me.

Danny: more than you know….

I can't help but smile, if you only knew that I actually know.

Jack: hey Danny-boy who's your friend?

Danny: this is Amy, the exchange student.

Jack boomed: good than, I Jack Fenton can blabber on about ghosts.

He takes me and Danny by the arms and drags us down to the lab. He shows us to some chairs in the lab and starts talking. When he is not looking I put my ear plugs in my ears and turn the volume up and hide the cables with my long hair.

-Line brake-

2 hours later. I can see Danny is slumped in his chair; I nod to Jack, and mutter: interesting. Jack turns around.

Danny whispers to me: how do you survive this?

I only smile and lift a little of my hair and show him the earplugs and a cocky grin. He looks at me, unbelievingly.

Than someone is shouting Dinner!

Jack zooms up the stairs. I take out my earplugs and say: I'm always prepared, a lot of people just babble junk and when I don't want to listen, I tune them out without them even knowing, and there are some responses you can give them, without them getting suspicious.

Anny way your dad seems like the character who likes to talk a lot without even paying attention to the people listening.

Danny: okay…

We walk up the stairs to the kitchen.

-Line break-

We take our seats at the table. Maddie smiles at me and put down a dish of spaghetti.

Maddie: Hi, I'm Madeline Fenton but you can call me Maddie, she smiles at me.

Hi, Maddie, my name is Amy Literia. I smile and look down at the food. And to my horror it's faintly glowing.

I see Danny is about to take a bite out of it, I stop him.

Eh, Danny?

He puts the fork down.

Danny: yeah what is it?

I'm not sure but is the food radioactive or something, if I'm not mistaken it's like glowing green?

He looks down at his plate with horror. Danny looks at Jazz and back to me.

Jazz: did you use the ecto-stove mom?

Maddie: yes, what about it?

Jazz: I think you just scared our guest with glowing food.

Miss Fenton I'm not sure about this but, this food looks fishy. Last time I saw glow in the food it was full of glowing liquid that is harmful to humans, and I don't want to have to go through that again.

Sara was sick like a whole week after that….

I can see Jazz and Danny whispering.

Do you have something not glowing I can eat?

Maybe serial perhaps, cheerios, or something else, just not fruitloops, I don't like them….

Danny spit out his drink and starts to laugh hard.

Maddie: I don't know, let me see….

I look over to a giggling Jazz and whisper to her?

So who is the fruitloop?

She looks at me weird; I look over to a still giggling Danny and say. Obviously by your brother's reaction, that is a nick name you and your brother use for a person. I stick a thumb at Danny.

I lean back in my chair and look at them. Jazz tells Danny in a whisper.

Danny: we will tell you later.

-Line brake-

Later that evening, in Danny's room.

Danny is lying on the bed throwing a ball up and down. Jazz is sitting on a computer chair and I'm sitting on the floor.

So if I'm getting this right you say Vlad masters, the town's mayor is out to marry your mom and have you as his son. I say looking over at Danny.

Danny nods.

Seems like a lonely old fruitloop in dire need of a cat, to me.

The other occupants of the room roars with laughter.

I see you told him to get a cat, didn't you?

Danny nods again.

Jazz looks at me unbelievingly….

I look at her, are you trying to psychoanalyze me or something?

Danny seems to laugh even more at that statement.

She looks even more perplexed at me….

I guess, I'm right, I always had a gift to find peoples character.

Jazz: how come?

I shrug. A gift I guess?

Danny: well tell, what is my sister's character then?

Well Danny, your sister is overprotective over you, she keeps a book with her all the time so she is obviously a book worm, probably an A student, judging from her appearance and probably want to be a physiatrist, judging from the way she is looking at me right now!

I stick a thumb at Jazz.

Danny: wow, you are right! Hey what about mom and dad?

Well your dad is obviously easily excited, is obsessive over ghosts and making inventions and seems like he likes to eat a lot of sweets. And has a liking to the color orange and seems to pick the worst friend on earth.

And your mom, seems like a smart person, but can get her work mixed in to daily life, she has a strong built and have probably training in something like martial arts or something and probably likes to cook and make sweet's , if your fathers liking to it is an indication.

Danny: you are amazing!

Jazz: well you are pretty observant, what about Danny?

He likes space, he seems to be in a hurry lot of the time, obviously seems to hate the towns mayor, is a secret keeper, if his wording just some minutes ago is any indication, so I would say there is more to Danny than meets the eye.

Jazz and Danny seem to freeze.

What is up with you to, it's not like I know what he is keeping secret, and we all have our secrets right, I chuckle nervously. Anyway it's his secret to keep not mine, so whatever.

I wave my hands in a dismissing way. Anyway it's late and I'm tired, night guys.

They seem to be relived and a little curious of me now, but I need to drop them some hints if I want them to help me and the others get home.

-Line break-

Next day, at school.

We met up with the others, Mike and Tuck seems to be okay. Sam and Liz seem to be angry at something and Sara is nervous.

Let me guess? Liz did you get in to an argument with the Manson's?

Liz: yeah, they are like those most annoying grown-ups ever, you could believe they come out a fifties movies, right Sam?

Sam only nodes.

You tried to stop them right Sam? And Sara was caught in the cross fire?

Tucker: how did you know?

Well Liz always get in to a fight with people she doesn't like and Sara is too shy to do anything major. And Sam is a Goth right?

Sam nods. And if I'm not mistaken, bright colors and fluffy dresses were the stile in the fifties to getter with cherry attitudes, the polar opposite of Goth. And judging by your scowls and Sara's uneasiness, it was the most possible explanation.

Tucker says with a wink of his eye. : Wow you are really smart.

Sorry Tuck, but you're not my type, hit on Liz and it was nice knowing you. And don't scare Sara off she is really shy.

Tuck: how did you know; I was going to do that? **(I stopped editing here)**

It pretty obous, annyway you sees to be the shool tecko geek, jujing by all your gear, and your attite, you would have a hard time fainding a date to a shool dance. An must say I'm sorry for this but I bet you whod have better chanse with the ded than the living to get a dait to a shool danse.

Danny, Sam and Jazz start to laugh. tuker is just gaping.

I shuge, It's an inside joke right? I say looking over to them.

Danny: if you only new!

Lizz, Sara and Mike only look at me with wonder in ther eyes.

But guy we better get to class, we have enlish with a Mr. lanser right?

Danny and the others nods.

So just got to ask? What kind of techer is he? Is he the story type enlish techer or?

Jazz: difner seroty eglish techer?

Bold old man, out of sape, with an obesion over old boring books, trying to cool.

Tucker: thet sonds like lanser to me.

Danny and Sam nodes.

We walk to class.

Hal an hour in the class Danny stiffens and takes on a determend look. He raises his hand.

Danny: Mr. Lanser can I go to the toilet.

Mr: lanser sigh's and say's all right Mr. fenton be right back.

Danny runs off. Mr. lanser?

Lanser: what is it Miss. Literia?

I don't think Danny is going to be back anny time soon.

Lanser: why not, Miss Literia?

I think he migth got food posening.

Lanser: who so?

Well the food we had yesterday was fintly glowing green, so I think Miss and Mr Fentom migth acedently got some of there stuff mix up in it…

Lanser wises: oh, I see…

Danny comes back, after class.

Danny: did I get a ditenshon?

Sam: ataly Danny you didn't?

Danny: who so?

Tuck: Amy here is an good lier!

Tucker, tecnikly I din't like I just told the truth a way you migth misatake the awser, and we did infat have glowing spaghetti, but we didn't eat it.

Danny: why did you do that than?

Well obosly you had a good reson to go, so I help you a little. Second of all, I allways help people how I consider nice. And third it's your secret, danny.

Lizz: you are on with the perona thing again!

Mike: ah kutt it Lizz.

Sara: eh, right….

Suddenly a lation girl walks over to us. It's Paulina.

Paulina: so I see we got more losers her, she sis an lokks over at us.

I can se that Lizz is angry.

I nuge tucker. You better faind a camer tis is something you don't want to miss.

He suges and ger his camera out.

Lizz: so who are you call you calling a loser, bitch?

I can se the anger rise in Paulina.

Paulina: you freak, what did you call me?

Lizz: I cald you a shallow bitch, anny problem with that, slut?

Paulina: you, you…will reget that loser.

5 minits later.

Danny: that was even wors than you Sam.

Sam: I'm glad that shallow witch got what she dererved.

Lizz: I second that.

Tuker: I cant beive I got all that on film, thanks…

I dismiss him with a was of my hand, no problem tuck I just know stuff. **(here I started editing from the bottom and up.)**

Mike: I still think it was a bad idea…

Sara: me too..

You know as well as me tan Liz gets in to a fight se don't stop until she have won. I fix them with a look.

Mike and Sara: you're right…

A glint of something green chases my eye.

"Hey you guys just go ahead I need to get something from my locker, K!"

The all nod and walks past me.

I run over to the green light. It comes from a locked door.

Dam it, well good I learned this. I take out a clip from my hair and begin to pick the look.

As I suspected a ghost portal, if I go though I don't know where I will get but I have a feeling I should go through and try to find Clockwork. I just know we are her for a reason and I would not put it past him to know.

"Here goes nothing" I jump though the green swirl and I can fell a chill run though my bones.

I look around, than I smirk. "Seems like my hunch was correct" I say as I look up at the huge clock tower in front of me.

I walk up the stairs to the huge door and is about to touch the doors, but the slowly swing open.

I walk in and I can hear the constant ticking of time.

I walk in to the room I seen Danny in so many times that I have lost count…. And there in the middle of the room floats adult Clockwork. He turns around and says:" good to see you Amelia Literia."

"Good to see you to Father Time" I say as I bow for the powerful spirit. I can see him smile as he shifts to his child form.

Clockwork:" I see you insist on formality, but that is not why I call you and your companions here. The reason I call you her is because this universe might end soon."

"Phantom Planet!" I say.

Clockwork:" that is correct, the future might seem happy there but it will all end in black and this world will be no more.

I clench my fists:" I knew it! They are trying to destroy you all, with this so called happy ending. Clockwork is there something I can do to stop this?"

Clockwork looks at me as he changes to his old form and says:" one of you must stay in this world and help protect it from the real world. But that person will have to live the rest of her/his life here in amity and have to share the wait of this world on his or her shoulder with Daniel Fenton."

I look up at the old ghost and say:" I'll do it!"

The ghost changes to his child form and say:" are you sure?" **(more fails headed.)**

I look up at him and say:" I know, more than the others and the don't need this on them. And I'm willing to scarafe the rest of my life o make this world strat on it's feets. And we need somone to start to protest in the real world. Anyway none of them could really handle the task, and so you know too."

He changes to his grown up form and say:" wary well, are ready to resive your gift and curse?"

"yes Father Time"

He hands me the scythe he used in the ultimate enemy.

As I tuch the scythe with my finger I can feel a rush of pain going through my veins. They are turning black and start to suffuse, as the pain rechers my hart I leat out a ear persing scream. But I know if I want to save this world I have to embraces this pain.i fall to the floor withing in pain but I still keep my hold on the scythe. After a minit or so the pain is a numb ake in my boddy.

I slowly rise and look up in Clockworks now old eyes, and smile. " now I can help"

Clockwork" just remember you're not Indestructible and that thise powers make you nither a half or a ghost. These powers can only be removed by me taking the scythe back and if I choose to do so I will. **(The worst is over)**

And your fist task is to make sure Vladimir Master do not go to spaces or try to take over the world, more I can't say."

" I'll do it, as you wish Father Time" I walk over to a mirror and see my refection, my normally brown hair and half long short hair is now flowing freely behind my back reaching down to my waist and my hole body is like a shadow with female features and my eyes emit a yellow light. I smile reviling sharp fangs. I stick my tong at the mirror just for fun to discover I have a fork tong.

I can hear a chuckle coming from behind me.

Clockwork:" I see you still do that".

"Well at least I can have some fun Clocky"

He smiles at me in his child form and say:" so what's your new name?"

"I'll thing I'll go with Star Dusk, but I will do a little twist on it so Vlad and Danny don't find out I'm working with both. Therefore….."

I change my appearance to a 24 year old woman with long read strait hair and blood read eyes. And back office clothes with a white blouse and red ribbon around my neck. With flat glass and smile with fangs showing. And long black high heels.

"I'll be Shadow Kiss, like this when I interact with Vladimir."

Clockwork:" weary well, are you ready to go back to the others and remember you will be staying there with them forever and have to at let tell young Phantom of your powers and I well return the others after you have told him"

"I will, Father Time" I say as I fade out of sight.

-Line Break-

Later that day Danny's House.

Okay need to make my absents believable. I started to think of my parent and family and how much I was going to miss them. I started to cry. I can hear someone opening the door to my room at the Fenton residence. I look up teary eyed at Maddie Fenton.

Maddie: "what is wrong Drear?"

"I have horrible, news" *sniff*

Maddie walks over and hugs me and says:" tell me, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Would you really?"

Maddie:" yeah, now tell me what is wrong?"

*sniff* "I just got a phone call from the police in Norway, saying that my family died in a car crash. And now I have nowhere to go"

Maddie looks at me shocked.

"What shall I do Maddie, I Have no other family members, I know of and I'm stuck here in the U.S."

Maddie:" I'll see what I can do; I'll talk to the others. And maybe you can move in here with us." She smiles sadly at me.

I huge her tiger and say:" thanks, Maddie. I don't know what I would do without you guys now".

She rises and say:" I'll go talk to the others now, do you want to come or stay here?"

"I'll stay here; I think I'm going to need some time alone."

She closes the door after giving me one last sad glance.

-Line brake-

Down stairs.

I have changed in to my shadow for and am now hiding in the shadow on the wall. And sense I'm not a ghost Danny would not know that I am here and not in my room.

Maddie has gathered the other Fenton's in living room.

Maddie:" I have some sand but Important news about our visitor"

Jazz: "what is it, mom?"

Maddie sighs and replies:" Amy's family has just died in a car crash and she has no other know family to take here in."

The other occupants of the room gasp in horror.

Jazz: so that is why she didn't come back to school.

Danny:" that is horrible, I could not imagine living without you guys!"

Another one of Danny's lies, I know he can and he don't want it at all. He knows the hollow feeling in his hart would turn him in to Dan.

Maddie:" would you guys, be okay with having her living her with us?"

Jack, finally speaks:" she would be a good addition to the Fenton family."

Jazz and Danny agrees with him.

Maddie" shall we will go tell her the good news?"

Jack:" let go!"

Jazz:" take it easy Dad, I think she need to take it easy, maybe one off us shall tell her". She says pointing to her and Danny.

Danny:" why me?"

Jazz:" because you are her age and are most lightly to know her the best".

Danny:" okay I'll do it".

Well better to go back to my room and wait for my confrontation with Danny.

-Line brake-

Back at the guest room.

I have entered the room and I am sitting on the bead. I can hear the door crack open and I lift my head. I see Danny in the door way. He walks in and closes the door.

Danny:" hey, I head what happened and…." He rubs his neck nervously." Well I came to let you know that you are well come to live with my family if you want too…"

I gesture for him to sit on the bead and he sits down.

"Thanks, Danny. But if I'm going to stay here I need to tell you something important, something you promise you will keep secret with your life and only tell to those you trust your life with if you have to tell anyone, k?"

He looks at me with an unreadable look and nods.

" I'm no ordinary human, my family have this cures that has gone through generations, though we haven't been much affected in my time, but ever sense I came here I been noticing much disturbance in the spirit lane. And my "powers" you can say have been acting up, telling me to make a stop of the evil in the air… and I think you get the point… but I can't do it alone and I are going to need some to trust my secret with sense my friends are going home, to their families. And senses you seem to keep secrets I think you are the one who can help me though this…"

Danny:" you are, really… oh, my… well if you tell me what you are I will keep your secret and I'll maybe tell you mine if I see it fit, k?"

I nod and smile a little. I change in to my Shadow form.

"I'm a shadow" I say looking up at him with my now brightly yellow eyes.

He smiles at me and changes in to his ghost form and says:" and I'm half ghost."

I play surprised and say: "you are Danny Phantom."

He smiles and rubs his neck again:" And you?"

"You can call me Star Dusk" I say changing back to my normal self together with Danny.

He stretches out his hand and say." nice to have you on team Phantom, Star Dusk.

-Line brake-

Midnight.

I wake up time to go mock Vlad a little and to set my plan in motion.

I transform in to Shadow Kiss and go through the shadow to Vlad's lab.

I see him working on a new invention; I smile and say with a sadistic tone: "nice lad you have gotten here Vladimir…"

He turns around and says with a seer: "And who drear I ask you are? And what you want with me?"

I walk over to him and courses his cheek with my right hand and say: "a partnership Vladimir" I purr in to his ear.

Vlad: And why would I do that? He sneers at me.

I make my nail grow longer and sharp and nearly cut his skin with it.

"Because Vladimir, my emery's, friend's enemy is my friend or partner if you want to be?" I say to him with a demanding tone.

Vlad:" do you mean your enemy has joined forces with young Daniel?"

I say again with a purring tone:" exactly Vladimir, my enemy Star Dusk has joined forces with the little Phantom."

Vlad says with a suspicious tone:" how come I never hear of you before then?"

I start to giggle insanely and say:" my, my Vladimir that is simple, Star Dusk and I are from another demotion. But it would not be fun if the little Phantom knows that and there is no way Star Dusk is going to tell him either. Especially sense she don't want a repeat of what happened to the last world we visited."

Vlad:" And what's in it for me? "

"Well Vladimir, I could bring your little Phantom in to a nightmare world and make you his master if you would join me in my demotion. You understand Star Dusk is a runaway from my demotion and would like to make her my little apprentice, but she is such a stubborn little shadow…

But if you'd like I can bring someone else to if you want, like maybe your Dear Madeline."

I point to a picture of Maddie. And with some shadow magic I could make her yours for ever.

Vlad:" and I would need to do what in return?"

"Simple Vladimir, just lend me your resources in this world."

Vlad:" and why can't you get your own from you own demotion"?

"It would take too much power and may tear the fabric of the universe to pieces killing all in this universe."

Vlad:" if it's that way."

I stretch out my hand to Vlad.

"Deal Vladimir?"

He takes my hand

Vlad:" Deal….."

"Shadow Kiss" I say as I fade away in to the shadows.

**So the reason why I dint finish this was Amy was turning out more and more marry sue, and I had no idea where to go from here. **


	3. more rotting fic part 1 and 3

**My Meeting With Danny… **

**Old discarded fic.**

I wake up in a park somewhere. I look around wondering where I am. Than suddenly a teenage boy walks closer to me. He looks confused over at me with his azure eyes. His black hair blows in the wind. I can feel a chill from the wind. He is now right in front of me. Then he suddenly says: where are you from little one. Little one I'm 16… I try to answer him but I can't get out a word. I only get out: hum?

I look at the boy confused. I suddenly see a little lake in the park. Wonder if I can see my reflection in it. I walk over to the lake. The moon is shining bight, the stats flicks. I bend down on my knees and look down in the water. I get a little frighten of what I see. I see myself as little girl. Properly around 4-5 years. I lift my hands to my mouth, and start to cry. The boy walks over to me more confused. He lay's a hand on my shoulder and says: you poor thing, come with me. I'll help you find your parents.

I wipe my tears and take his hand. I don't know what else to do. We start walking. I look up at him, he turn his head and look at me. I give out a little smile than he looks at me. He smiles back to me and we walk in to the town.

We walk down a street to a house with a weird UFO thing on the top of it. I point up at the UFO thing. Hum? The boy: my dad made it. You don't need to worry, no aliens here. It was not that I meant it's just that I have seen it before but I can't remember where.

The boy opens the door, and a woman with orange hair dressed in a blue jumpsuit comes out. I hide behind the boy. She hugs him and say have you been cold sweetie. He is dressed in a wither T shirt with a red dot on it, and a pair of baggy jean. He answers: I'm fine mum. She sees me and say: Danny who is your little friend? Danny: I found here in the park, and it doesn't seem like she can talk. But she was crying so I could not let here there.

The woman: come in. we walk in to the living room. A man in an orange jumpsuit sits on the couch and next to him a teenage girl with orange hair. The girl seems to be older than Danny. The girl looks up from the book she wars reading and says: who is the girl?

The man suddenly jumps off the couch and says: is it ghost? A ghost? What did he mean with that? I look confused up at him. Hum? Danny: it's just a lost girl, I found here in the park. The girl walks up to me and hugs me, she says: you poor thing. Danny: don't scare here Jazz. Jazz maybe it's a nick name?

The man: you sure she's not a ghost? Danny's mum: calm down Jack, it's just a kid. Jack: all right.

Danny's mum: it's late, Danny way don't you follow here to the guest bed room. We can talk to the police tomorrow. Danny: come this way. I follow him up the stairs. He opens a white door. Here is the guest bedroom. And then he point's at the door next to it and says. That is my room. Than he points at a door longer down the corridor. Danny: that is the bathroom. I lift my head up and down meaning yes. My eye lids are falling down, and I try as hard as I could to keep them up. Danny: you need to get some sleep. I walk over to the bed. I try to get up in it but it's too tall for me. Danny: sigh. let me help you. He lifts me up in the bed. I can fell I'm starting to blush. He looks at me and ask: are you alight? I shake my head (yes). He looks at me and says: alight than. He walks out the door and clos it but before he has it closes he says: goodnight. I only give out a Hum… (Goodnight).

I crawl under the duvet. I fell asleep.

Dreaming: I'm in a dark room. I can hear some laugh. It is coming closer. It's dark shadow like creature. It is walking or floating to me. It has bright red eyes and pointy hair. It smiles an evil smile. It has fangs. Could it be a vampire? Then I fell a present of someone behind me. I turn and see a boy with white hair bright green eyes, dressed in a black jumpsuit with a D on it. He is floating in midair. The creatures don't seem to see me and they start fighting. The dark creature shoots a purple beam out his hands. And the boy shoots a similar beam, but this one is green.

I wake up and slid down from the bed. I look at a clock on a table. It's 6am. I look around in a room I find a piece of paper and some colors. I start to draw the boy and the dark creature.

Someone knocks at the bedroom door. I walk over to it and open it. It's Jazz. She gives me some clothes. I smile and walk over to the bath room. I get dressed and go back to the guest room. I see Jazz she is sitting at the bed looking at my painting. Hum? Jazz looks up at me and says: do you know how this is. I shake my head (no). Then she says: where did you see them.

I put my hand to gather on the left side of my head and lay my head on them pretending to sleep. Jazz: did you dream about them? I shake my head (yes). Jazz: can I show Danny the picture? I shake my head (yes). We walk over to Danny's room. Jazz knocks at the door. Danny: come in. Jazz opens the door, and we walk in. Danny is playing games at his computer. Jazz: Danny looks at this.

Danny: looks at the picture and ask? Who draw it? Jazz point's at me. Danny whispers something to Jazz and then she whispers back. I bend my head a little to the right.

**Part 3**

**Go read the next then go back here.**

Danny's mum: are you kids ready for school?

Jazz: were coming!

We all walk down stairs. Danny and Jazz leaves for school. But I have to stay with Danny's mum and Jack.

Danny's Mum: all right little one lets go to the police station and see if we can find out where you live. Well I think they are going to have a hard time out, who I am. But I decide to tag along.

We walk outside to a car. It seems to be an Rv. But it is not an normal Rv. I sating behind in the car, it is a lots of strange buttons there. I think it would be great with a little air, but I can't find the right button. I don't want to take the chance to press the wrong button. Anny way I don't think I can make it to any of the buttons; the person driving the car seems not to care about the rules of nature. Anny way I think is Jack who is driving the car. I'm not sure but I think so.

We arrive at the police station. Danny's mum helps me out of the Rv. We walk up some stairs and in a door. Danny's mum walks up to a police man and tell him about me. He walks over to the computer and look in the list of missing persons. I do wonder if he could fain my older self so I star to try to see what he is doing. Danny's mum: take it easy little one I'm sure he will find you. Then she smiles.

I spot a white paper on the desk. I can believe I didn't think of this before (Face pam). I manage to grab the paper; no I only need something to writhe with. I look around. Why is there newer a pen there than you need it. I finally spot one, but it's in the policeman's shirt-pocket.

I have to sallow my pride to get it. I walk over to the police man and look at him with big eyes like I want to know what he is doing. Than he says: all right. Did it work! Then he takes a pitcher of me and says: now you can go play over there. shit… stupid police man… Danny's mum keeps talking to the police and Jack, I don't know what he is doing and I don't care.

If they won't "listen" maybe Danny or Jazz will. I decide to try to find them. I sneak over to the door and hurry out. I'm out. I walk down the street, looking around for a school. Then I spot a sign: Casper high. Thant way I run as fast I can to find the school. Then I see and old dark red building. It's a big clock on it. It has to be that building. Then I come closer I see that it's Casper high. It's 11:30 Lunch time, right? Maybe I can find them in a cafeteria. I sneak in to the school. Then I walk past the office I look in. I see a man with no hair on his head and he seems to out of shape. Lucky for me he is sleeping.

I have been looking around for like 20 minutes now. I have to find one of them. Then I suddenly spot Danny, he is being bullied by a big blond boy. He wears a special sweater, like people on football team's use, maybe he is playing football. Maybe he's a football player. Danny is going to need some medical help after this… didn't I see…. I run down the hall way and she a box with medicals supports, but is why high up on the wall.

I try to reach it. But even if I jump I can't get it. I see a box standing in the hall way. I push it over to the wall. The box is heavy, but I make it. I climb up on the box, but it's no use. I can't reach it. Then somebody says: do you need help?

I turn around and see a girl dressed in a black tank top with a purple dot on it. She is wearing a black skirt whit strips. She has black army boots and purple tights. She has black hair, and purple eyes.

I shake my head (yes). She takes down the medical box and say: what do you need it for? I point down the hall way. The girl: you need to bring it to someone? I shake my head again (yes).

I take here hand and bring here to Danny he is sitting on the floor. The girl: Are you all right Danny? Danny: I'm fine Sam. Sam: Was it Dash? Did his eye just flick green than she said Dash?

Danny spot's me and say: how did you get here? Sam whispers to Danny. And he shakes his head (yes). All right I'm getting tired of all theirs secrets. Than a boy with an weird red cap walks over to us, he is wearing an yellow sweater and green pants. He all so wear brown shoes. He has glasses and a PDA in his hand.

He says: Hi, Danny. Hi, Sam. Who's the kid? Sam looks at him. He seems to understand here. Danny gets a message. He looks at it and gives it a reply. He looks at me and say: you stay here we only got one class left. I shake my head (yes). Than they all walk to a class room. I deiced to wait here in the hall way. Than the teacher from before coms down the hall way he looks at me. I smile. Then he just decides to go to his student's. It's kind of funny; he went to Danny's class.


	4. the other part 2

**My meeting With the Little Girl…**

**Old discarded fic. **

I'm now finish caching ghost for today, so I decided to take walk in the park. I see a little girl in the park. Wonder why she is here so late. She seems to be around 4-5 years. She is dressed in a white dress. It doesn't seem like it's keeping here warm. Maybe she's a run away.

I decide to walk over to here. Now I'm right in front of here. I ask: where are you from little one? She looks confused at me. It seems like she is trying to talk but she only get out Hum?

I can't help but to look at here and wonder. Can't she talk or have she lost her voice? The little girl walks over to the lake. It seems that she is looking at here reflation. Suddenly she starts to cry.

I don't know way she is crying. I walk over to here and put my hand on here shoulder and say: you poor thing, come with me. I'll help you find your padres. She wipes here tears and takes my hand. I have to take here with me home. I don't know what else to do.

We start walking. She looks up at me. I turn my head and look at here. She gives out a little smile. It seems she is happy that I found here. I smile back. We walk to my house.

Then she sees my hose she points up at the upsenter and gives out a hum? She seems a little confused. Then I tell here: my dad made it. You don't need to worry, no aliens here. She looks like she thinking of something. I wonder, what is she thinking of? I wish she cud tell.

I open the door and out comes mom. The little girl hides behind me. Mum hugs me and say have you been cold sweaty. I answer: I'm fine mum. Than mum sees the kid and ask: Danny who is your little friend?

I answer: I found here in the park, and it doesn't seem like she can talk. But she was crying so I could not let here there. Mum: come in. we walk in to the living room. Dad sits on the couch and next to him sits Jazz. Jazz looks up from the book she war reading and say: who is the girl?

Dad jumps of the couch and says: is it gouts? The girl looks confused at him and gives out a hum? I can't believe dad thinks she's gouts, she is just a kin. I say: it's just a lost girl, I found here in the park.

Jazz walk over to the little girl and hugs here. She says: you poor thing. I say: don't scare here Jazz.

Than dad suddenly says: you sure she's not gouts? Mum: cam down Jack, it's just a kid. Dad: all right.

I shake my head and think. Why dad…

Mum: it's late, Danny way don't you follow here to the guest bed room. We can talk to the police tomorrow. I say: come this way. She follows me up stairs. I open the door to the guest bedroom and sat: Here is the guest bedroom. I point at my door and say: That is my room. Then I point at a door longer down the corridor and say: that is the bathroom. She shakes her head manning yes. She seems very tired. I say: you need to get some sleep. She walks over to the bed and tries to get in it but it's too tall for here. I walk over to here. And help here up in the bed.

Then she suddenly turns red. Did she just blush or is she having a fever. He looks at me and asks: are you alight? She shakes her head meaning yes. I say: alight than. I walk out the door and close it but before I have it closed I say: goodnight. She gives out a Hum. I think she meant to say goodnight.

I decide to go to bed too.

I wake up early. I get dress and have some breakfast. I go back to my room and ply some games on my computer. I can't believe I woke up so early, but I'm not tired at all.

Someone knocks at the door. I say: come in. Jazz opens the door, she and the girl walks in. Jazz: Danny looks at this.

I look at the picture and ask? Who draw it? Jazz point's at the girl. I whisper to Jazz: does she know who I'm? Jazz: she told me in a way that she dreamt about you and Plasmuis. She bends here head a little to the right. She is properly wondering what we are whispering about…

But I wonder who this kid is?


End file.
